Forever Rain
by Shamanic Necro-neko
Summary: Ren meets a girl and Ren doesn't like girl. Sorry, i give up on writing these detailed. Will get more intense later- kinda lame now. Set after SK ends. Everyone is much older. Have Fun! READ & REVIEW KUDASAI! desperate need of review now (RENXOC...maybe.
1. Default Chapter

Well Hello again! I'm gonna try something new from my Faust stuff- I normally write Faust stuff…OO so TODAY! On this wonderful summer's…rainy….really rainy day—I shall write an OC story. And guys, if you've never seen these SK characters older—I really highly suggest you do it—Yoh gets….SO…much hotter….Sorry if I screw my facts up a little, I am slightly delirious when I start some stories- I hope you enjoy! HOPE!

DISclaimER: I do not own Shaman king—I do not own his characters- I do however own my new little character Danke!

The rain had been pouring down for what felt like months. The sky was gray, swirling above the small house as thunder clacked.

"You know, you should really get some sleep." I heard a voice behind me say. I looked around, it was Anna. "If you're going to be up this late at night then you're going to be tired."

"I know."

"I don't want you up this late."

"Again, Anna… I know."

She looked at me for a moment, holding her blanket around her shoulders before she came out and sat by me. I hadn't seen her in years, she had been gone since I was still a little kid. "There is something wrong with you today."

The rain hit the ground and made a small tapping noise, the air smelled sweet- if somewhat thick and damp. The moon looked down on the house from its cradle on the mountain ledges.

Anna seemed to know everything most of the time, and even though she normally acted tough, I knew deep down she wasn't.

"I guess…something may be bothering me."

She didn't say anything, her wispy gold-blonde hair was pulled back off her shoulders. Her expression showed everything and nothing but concern. I didn't even know why I had voiced up, I didn't think she would help me.

"I don't know what though."

"Its normal, I guess…" I felt her hand gently on my back. It moved up and down, up and down slowly. "People sometimes get like this, especially people that are in your situation…" She looked over at me with her deep black eyes. "I'm glad I never had to go through that….Yoh and I decided, when we were very young that we would get married." Her voice broke off and she pulled her hand away, resting it in her lap. "I never needed to look around for anyone, never- he was always there for me."

I nodded slowly- she was very lucky. "You're riche ane-chan…" I leaned my head on my hands and looked as the water made small puddles on the porch steps, dripping off the edge and running down the walk.

"Of course I am." She said, standing up as she heard a small cry from inside. "I have to take care of Hana…Try to work this out tonight, Kasai." She walked inside. "You're not very good at working when you're distracted like this."

"Kisaiiii?" Someone called, shoving my shoulder early the next day.

"Ow!" I said, blinking open my eyes and toppling head first off the porch onto the walkway. "Wha'was that for!"

"Hee hee hee, You slept outside again." Yoh sat on the railing of the porch and looked down at me. "Anna wanted me to wake you up, gomenasai for your landing."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 'Its morning, already?'

"She says that breakfast _WAS _ready- but I dunno if its there anymore because,"

"That was a simply wonderful breakfast Anna." Ryu, when did he get here? I did not like Ryu, I never had, ever since I had first heard of him he sounded crazy.

"Yeah, Ryu got here lastnight. I was going to tell you but Anna said you wouldn't mind."

"I guess I don't then." I stood up, brushed myself off and yawned. "Does she have anything for me to do today, Yoh-san…or am I free."

"You're not free." Anna said, holding Hana on her hip as she looked out the window. "I need you to go shopping for awhile."

"Shopping is easy." I said, smiling.

"And I need you to take Hana." She walked out of the house and handed the small Asakura child to me, I held him in my arms and looked at her. "Here is the list, here is a bag to carry it home in." She stuffed the list in my mouth and slung the bag over my shoulders. Hana made a high, gurrling noise and I nodded, walking away towards town.

"See Yoh, you could have been that cooperative when you went shopping, but Noooo."

"I'm surprised she's not just like you." Ryu said. "Kisai Kyoyama—You don't think she's gonna boss Hana around when he's older- do you?"

"She's not _That_ much younger than me, Ryu." Anna said, glaring at him. "I don't want you bothering her, she's got a lot on her mind. And if you even think about going all mushy on her- I'll be the first to let you know I'd rather shoot you than let you touch my little sister."

Yoh laughed at the expression on Ryu's face. "So, Anna- what are you doing today? You don't normally make Kisai take Hana places."

"I thought I'd relax for a little bit- this has been a tough week for me."

"Tough for you?" Yoh asked. "You haven't done anything at all."

She stopped walking and gave you a very warning glance. "No, but I have been preparing to do things and its taking a toll on me – so today I think I will take a break from it and go to sleep for awhile, I really don't want to miss my beauty rest."

"Yes, go to sleep Lady Anna." Amidamaru said.

"Oi!" Yoh grinned. "Amidamaru, Ohayo!"

"Hello Master Yoh, what a fine rainy day it is."

"Yes, very rainy indeed."

I set Hana down on the ground, pulling the bag over my shoulder so I wasn't being blinded by the strap, and then picked the little Asakura up again. Anna was so lucky, when she was little she had got to go away for a long time. I was only eight and I had had to stay home while my sister took off and went around what felt like the world. Going with shamans, risking peoples lives, falling in love….

I had stayed home, gone to school, worked, dreamed of better things. Anna was so lucky. "Hana, do you want to be a shaman when you grow up?" I looked at the little baby on my hip.

"GaaahHHH!" He smiled and cooed loudly, clapping his hands.

"You're such a cutie," I kissed the top of his rain-soaked head and went inside. I really should have brought a blanket to wrap him up with. If Hana got sick, I knew, it would be the death of me.

The store was well lit, a welcome change from the outside downpour. "Welcome," The person at the counter said. A well rounded man with silvery hair and small black eyes. "If you need anything, just ask."

"I will, thank you."

"GooogAH!" Hana added, showing his voice in the matter of the shopping.

I walked down the aisles, looking at the colourful boxes and bags on the shelves as I read the list in my hand of what to get. Ane was such a picky person when it came to food sometimes- no wonder Yoh was a skinny man. It looked, from the list of foods, that we would be having yakitori again- which I didn't complain about. Manta, a weird friend of the family, was a great cook.

"Is this all?" The man asked as I handed him some of my yen. "Nothing else for you today?"

"No, this is all." I assured him, smiling softly and taking the food to put in my bag. "Domo Arigato."

"Are you new here? May I ask…I haven't seen you in town before."

I paused, looking up. "Oh…no, I've been here for awhile- but normally I'm not the one doing the shopping."

"Makes sense, well, I hope to see you around." He said with a smile. Hana smiled at him, I wasn't even sure if the man was smiling at Hana or not. "What a sweet child."

"Thank you," I said, turning out of the store.

"Get home safely- I wouldn't want anything to happen to you two on your way home."

Such a sweet man.

**(Not to confuse you- but I think I'm gonna have this be a 2 character P.O.V story. This will mean change)**

I snorted, seeing my breath rise in the cold rain. Stupid rain. Stupid Yoh. Why did I even have to come out here in the first place to see him again? My dark hair fell in front of my eyes, rain pinning it down and washing down my arms. Why the heck was it raining so hard here anyway!

I looked at the paper in my hands. "Asakura's live—that way—" I looked up at the streets and tried to find with street Yoh had drawn a red arrow to. He had never been much of an artist and I had partially hoped that someone else had drawn the map.

"maybe you should ask for help.."

"Quiet Bason, I can do this just well on my own!" I said.

"Master Ren, is something bothering you today, you seem angry."

"Mind your place Bason."

"But Master Ren-"

"Quiet!"

"But Master Ren-"

"Quiet!"

"But Master Ren-"

I yelled loudly in the rain. "BASON! PLEASE! I CAN DO THIS FINE ON MY OWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

He paused, stunned with me as I stormed away angrily.

"Why don't you just ask for directions."

"I do not _need_ anyone's help, Bason- I'm fine- just fine." I turned to look back at my spirit. Normally I was not on the edge with him this much but today I felt electricity in the air, something was going to happen that was setting me off. Why had the Asakuras wanted me to come visit them anyway- they were planning something, I knew it.

"Master Ren-" Bason said, his eyes alarmed.

"Bason, I said—"

I felt myself smack into something and then heard a small noise. Looking down I saw a young women sitting on the ground, a bag of groceries at her side, a small child in her arms.

"I…I…Gomenasai.." She said, startled as she stood up.

I just looked at her, frowning. What was a girl doing in the rain with a small child doing by running into people like this? "It doesn't matter." I said flatly. "I suppose I am sorry as well."

She looked at me with her wide eyes. Her eyes were interesting coloured- nothing I had seen in a long time. They were the same colour as sea glass, a blue-green combination. And they were very, very dark sea-glass, almost black.

She looked at me and then looked away so I couldn't see her eyes- embarrassed no doubt, full grown women do not just run into people like that- its rude.

"Sayonara." I said shortly, turning to leave her. She bent down to pick up the few things that had spilled out of her bag and I continued to look at the map in my hands, trying with all the wits I had about me left to find where Yoh had said he now lived.

Was this it? It looked the same. Was this the same house! I looked through the gate and sure enough…

"Look Master Ren- it's the Asakura place!"

My eyes narrowed angrily. I should have known Yoh still lived in this house- these directions seemed awfully familiar. "Yes Bason, it seems that it is indeed the Asakura place."

"Hurray." He said happily, his voice to monotone to show any distinction of joy but I knew my spirit was pleased. "We get to see Master Yoh and Anna!"

"Yes yes yes Bason, hurrah." I strolled quickly up the walkway and up the stairs, knocking at the door sharply several times. "Yoh! Anna! I made it."

The door opened and Yoh looked out. Yoh looked different, his hair was much longer now. He looked almost like that Hao man…unnerving. "Renny!" He said, hugging me. "I'm so glad you could come see us!"

"Uhh-uuhh—uhh!" I pushed him off me and then brushed myself off again. I didn't like people touching me. "Yes, it seems I have made it."

"Ren- that is that?" Ryu? Ryu came. I felt the frown I had worn into the house depend in frustration. I had never had too much patience with Ryu in my early years. He grabbed hold of my small goatee and tugged. "You have one like your father."

My pupils shrank as I glared at Ryu. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

He let go and slowly put his hands behind him, edging away. They all stood there and looked at me, what was wrong- why were they looking at me like I was some sort of a freak? So what I had changed, they had all changed too, everyone was so much different.

"Lets eat dinner." Anna said after a moment of silence, directing us all into the eating room.

I finished eating and pushed the last piece of chicken around on my plate before eating it. My mind was full of thoughts from today- though it had been rather boring by all standards of normal life. The thing that bothered me most was the young girl with the baby. What nerve did she have running into someone like me? It was idiotic of her and I made a note in my mind to tell her off if I ever saw her again.

"Do you have anymore milk?" I asked, looking up from my plate. Again, everyone was looking intently at me. "What?"

Their eyes evaded mine quickly, like a rippled effect. "Yes, we do- Manta?" Anna yelled. "Get some milk for Ren."

"Yes Anna."

"Ah," She smiled. "Still so obedient to me, even now."

Manta came out, even he had changed a lot, and handed me some milk. "There you go, Ren." He still had that stupid, squeaky voice though- that was troubling.

I leaned back on my arm and slowly drank my milk, hoping the white liquid that made me stronger would wash away ALL the thoughts in my mind.

"Ah…" I said, finishing and slamming the milk down carefully on the table. "Very good. Arigato."

"So, Ren, you know this house- you can just find a place to stay if you wish and we shall see you in the morning."

"Lets take a bath," Yoh said, looking at the men in the room. "It'll give us a chance to catch up on everything since we last saw."

Oh great. More baths. I had never had some of my fondest memories in those baths but you know- I guess relaxing for a bit, even if I could hear everyone yapping away, was better than nothing.

"Alright, I'll come." I said.

"Good- lets go guys." Yoh said as Manta, Ryu, Yoh and I all went to the bath.

**(POV CHANGE)**

I helped Anna clear away the dishes and stick them in the sink. "Do you want me to –"

"Wash these dishes Kisai." She said, not looking at me. "I'm going to bed, I shall see you in the morning."

I smiled at her. "Night, Ane…"

"Oyasumi." She said, retreating from the kitchen to go to sleep. She did seem very tired lately and I wondered if she was alright.

I put my hands to the bottom of the sink, feeling the hot, soapy water go up my arms. It felt good, even though it made the rest of me very cold. I liked washing the dishes, it gave me some one on one time with myself- sort of like when Yoh went outback to meditate or Anna relaxed infront of the TV- meditation in the sink was just as good for me.

I had been with Hana during dinner- he was being fussy and I thought it would be better not to interrupt my big sister in catching up with a friend. So instead I took care of Hana and put him down for bed, eating in his room until I was sure he had fallen asleep. I guessed I would just meet the guest in the morning.

"You need any help, Kisai?" Someone asked, it was Manta. He pushed a stool over and climbed up on it, looking into the sink.

"Everyone done with their baths?" I asked, looking at him.

"Uh-huh." He said, taking a plate I handed him and rinsing it off. "We all are."

"That's good."

"I didn't think you'd still be up, I thought you'd be asleep- is Anna asleep?"

"Yes, she is." I smiled and handed him another plate. He took it silently and rinsed it off then laid it on a towel to dry.

"Anna," Came a voice from the kitchen entry. "I need another blanket- I don't know if you moved them or not."

I turned around. "Hm?"

There was that _GUY!_ I blinked in surprise and he looked at me quietly. "You're not Anna…"

"No, I'm not." I said to the tall Chinese man. "My name is Kisai."

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, looking intently down at me.

"I…live here…Anna…said I could live here."

"Ren leave her alone." Manta voiced up.

"I just am asking a simple question. She looked like Anna from where I was."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked, Ren."

He shot Manta a very dark look. "I did not think there were any other girls with light hair in this house. Excuse me."

"Her hair isn't even blonde." Manta protested.

"Manta, its fine." I said, hoping the small man wasn't going to explode. "The blankets are in the closet at the end of the hall." I replied to the tall Chinese man quietly. "You can get your blankets in there."

He narrowed his eyes at me then scowled at Manta. "I'll deal with you two in the morning. Oyasumi." He seemed very angry to be seeing me again. I hadn't expected to see that man again, ever, after meeting him in the rain- but I guess I did.

"Stupid, mean Ren. Always looking angry at everyone in his stupid angry…" Manta muttered, takinga plate and rinsing it off.

"It'll be fine, Manta," I looked back at the empty doorway. "It'll be ok.."

(DON DON DON! That's it so far. Oo I think those POV switches will be the death of me, so I may just end up writing it in third person if you guys think I should go on- sou Danke for reading, please review)


	2. Storms and Shaman Fights

Oh, I guess this is part two…I'm gonna write this in third person now because I really don't like the first person switch because that's hard…And I'd like to apologize for my Japanese if its not perfect U.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ren lay awake on the floor, rolling on his mat to try and find a better position to fall asleep in. The thoughts in his head were still there, he was thinking of her. Kisai- is that what she had called herself? Such a stupid name, Kisai, ha. He laughed to himself at the name, such a silly, weak name for a woman. The women in his life had always had strong names, Jun, Ran. Strong. Not Kisai, that sounded like something you could just blow away in the wind. Sai…

He let out a sigh and rolled on his stomach, putting his chin on his forearm and looked at the floor under him. Why was he thinking about her? Her and her stupid name and stupid baby. Why did she have a child anyway?

"Are you alright, master Ren?" Bason said, sitting in front of him. "The moon is very far risen and yet you still have your eyes wide open."

Ren did not reply and glared up at Bason, rolling on his side so he didn't look at him and he could contemplate his thoughts in peace. He did not need the spirit telling him the time, time was no matter in these thoughts.

"I'm going out." He said finally, pushing himself up and tying his shirt tightly as he slid the door to his room open. "I need some fresh air."

"Yes master Ren."

Outside it was cool, the rain had stopped, at least for now. It dripped off the roof and the weighed down air had seemed much lighter, fresher now than before. He thought again, of Kisai, the thought this time was also followed by a stinging sensation in his heart.

"Ow…" He reached up and rubbed his chest. "That hurts…" he paused, dropping his hand to the banister of the porch and leaning on it. What was that feeling, it was not something he normally felt. Perhaps he had eaten too much at dinner, perhaps Manta was trying to poison him. He thought aloud, "Perhaps that's what they are trying to do- kill me. I knew it, Yoh doesn't think of me as a friend after all- who needs friends…" He looked at the rain-soaked grass. He had, however, had a feeling like this before. "Sometimes, with Jun…Not the same…though…" He sighed again, deeper this time and lowered his head onto his hands in intense thought. He cared about his sister at times, was this the same- did he care about this young woman? Surely this was just another feeling that people went through, like hate- because at times he did hate Jun as well as care. Ren was starting to feel sure that this emotion was a form of hate, not love and that made him feel better. "Tao's do _NOT_ care about anyone. Tao's do not love, Tao's never will love and Tao's shouldn't love. End of it. Tao Ren will _never_ love anyone." He stood up strait. "Ever." He reassured himself thoughtfully as he went inside and lay in bed.

Kisai woke up and rolled on her side as she stretched. The rain was stopping, which left a pale, pastel sky. "Mmmm…" She hummed softly, looking out her open window. "Its beautiful today…."

"Up, you have some chores to do before you go out playing." It was Anna (Taking up from june 12), standing in the doorway with her usual placid but firm face. "And, by that I mean, just working outside."

"Alright, I'll make sure to get the inside done." Kisai looked back at her older sister for a moment. "What are you doing today?"

"Why, you think I'm a slacker?" Anna almost shot back.

"Iie…I just.." Kisai sat down on her mat and drew her legs up to her chest, putting her head on her knees for a moment.

"You just what…"

The young woman looked up at her sister, standing in the doorway with the gentle light of the sunrise shining off her. "You've always been so lucky, Anna…I envy you…"

The face her sister had been wearing suddenly changed, as quickly as a blink of an eye her face had be riddled with contempt. Her black eyes pried into Kisai as if they were blackened needles, probing her everything from her standstill. It took a moment of silence before Anna turned sharply from the door and tore her gaze from her sister. "You should not talk about things you don't understand, Kisai."

"Did I say something wrong.." She asked, sliding up from her spot and gliding cautiously to her sister's spot. "I don't know what-"

"Do you have shikigami?" Anna said, redirecting the conversation resentfully, the lines in her face melted back into nothingness as she looked into her sister's eyes. "You don't do you."

"No…I don't…its hard!"

"Things like _THAT_ don't get easy, Kisai." She walked from the room inaudibly. "Ever."

Her knees ached slightly as she rubbed up and down on the floor. The soap didn't smell fresh or sweet, it just bubbled and foamed on top of the murky water. She could hear Hana somewhere in the house, probably with his dad in the back. Anna was in her room watching the television and Ryu and Ren were probably still asleep.

Kisai looked over into the murky water as she plunged the rag into it again. It reminded her of her eyes, or of rainwater. Self-consciously she pulled the rag out of the water and spilled the bucket across the floor..

"IIE!" She yelled under her breath, standing up and grabbing a dry towel. "I can't believe I spilled…its going to take me…arg…" she looked out the open door as the water leaked across the wooden floor.

The sound of someone walking, then the splashing sound of walking in water made her look up at the dark shadow on the floor. Her eyes met angry yellow eyes.

"You, are just a worthless girl." He said abruptly.

Kisai paused, looking at him as her pupils shrank in her sea-glass eyes. "Good morn-"

"Don't you good morning me." He said firmly, grabbing the rag from her hands. "You shouldn't even be allowed to talk to me because you're just a worthless little, never-could-be shaman." He threw the rag hard on the ground and caught her eyes in his frustrated gaze.

Kisai's cheeks darkened and she looked at the rag. "Why are you down here if only to criticize me.."

"You're hurting my head," He clenched his fist tightly, making it turn white towards the center. "You just…Hurt my head."

Outside Yoh was laughing with his son, and down the hall the song from an unknown soap opera played quietly- And there stood Ren, fuming mad and breathing in heavy frustration. The song slowly stopped and they could hear the beginnings of a conversation from the last episode.

"I don't understand."

"You're worthless! And you just ran into me in the rain!" He puffed up his chest haughtily, grabbing her arm and shaking her slightly. "In the rain, what were you doing in the rain- and with a baby! Girls like you shouldn't have babies." He finished, firmly but still like he wanted to say something more.

"Oh, Hana?" Kisai said, understanding what he meant and pulling her arm away from his harsh grip. "He's not mine, he's Yoh and Anna's…"

He paused, his eyes softened slightly then his pupils shrank again as he looked at her. "You shouldn't take their child in the rain."

"Were you…worried…about us?" she questioned, looking at him curiously.

"Of course not!" Ren said, bristling up pulling a small sword from his side. "You are a stupid girl, why would I be worried about you!" His cheeks were tinted slightly pink as he glared down his sword. "Fight me!"

She screamed as she flew hard against the side of the house, sliding down the edges and landing in a shrub. Her head throbbed in pain, her body burned in pain. Her face was on the ground, rough on her tender and open skin.

"What a weak…" Ren panted, lifting his kwan dao. "Pathetic…" His chest rose and fell slowly, but deeply. The mid-morning sun glistened off the sweat the tricked down the side of his face. "Girl.."

She pulled her arm under her and felt her eyes go in and out of focus- he seemed to be going from one person to two, even more menacing people. "Iie…" She pushed herself up and scooted backwards, cradling her twisted arm on her waist. "Hottoite-yo!" (get away from me) she almost cried, her eyes filling with large, clear tears.

He glared down at her tightly, summoning Bason for some more fight. "Itaime-ni?" (you want to feel real pain?)

She gasped, trying to stand up to get out of the way. "No, no please- I'm done!"

"BASON!"

"Master Ren, please reconsider this.." Bason said, his bright red spirit ball glowing. "She said she had had enough."

"Kerio tsuke-yoze!" (Lets finish this now)

"Noo!" Kisai cried, covering her head with her hands and waiting for the blow.

Ren laughed deeply as he brought his kwan dao up in the air. "BASON ZHONG HAU ZHAN WU!"

"Hana," Yoh said from inside. "Wittle baby Hana, how sweet are you? That's right, how sweet are you?" he put his nose to his son's in an Eskimo kiss. "Cute wittle baby!"

Hana grabbed his dad's long black bangs and pulled on them, gurgling happily as Kisai's and Ren's screams were heard from outside.

"Whats that." Yoh stood and held his son close to him as he looked out the window as Ren proceeded to attack what looked like the side of the house. "REN!" He ran outside and set Hana down on the stairs, looking down at him. "Daddy will be back in just a second- it seems uncle Renny is---"

"PLEASE NO!" Kisai screamed, terrified.

"Being bad again." Yoh turned around and ran towards Ren. "Dame yo!" (stop that)

"SHE-DESERVES-EVERY-BLOW-" Ren started to yell, his voice breaking slightly as Kisai's screams lessoned.

"Stop…stop…mo ii-yo…" (stop it, or, I've had enough) she said, sliding down on the slide of the wall as he attacked her. Her body crashed to the ground and lay limp as Ren finished the attack.

"She said she would fight me," He said, drawing the tip of the kwan dao across the grass as the rain started to pour down again, washing the blade clean. "I expected a little more of a fight—living with you two has done nothing but make her weak."

"How could you attack her like that when she told you to stop." Yoh walked over to Kisai and looked her over.

"I did nothing more than what I said I would." Ren's yellow eyes followed Yoh as he looked at Kisai. "I only expected her to do the same and not less than what she said."

Yoh picked up his sister-in-law and looked at Ren. "You could have stopped you know."

Furiously Ren looked over at him. "You can shut your mouth now, Yoh!"

"Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SCREAM!"

"Master Ren," Bason said, hovering beside his master in the rain. "Maybe it is best now to calm down."

It took him a moment, but Ren looked back at Yoh, Kisai, and Bason. "I think I'm going for a walk in a little bit."

The rain splashed down the side of the house, running inside the groves left by the kwan dao. It ran down Yoh's black hair and off of the cuts in Kisai, dripping red down Yoh's arms. "Maybe that would be best…"

Ren slung the kwan dao over his shoulder, narrowly missing hitting the house again. "I know it would be the best, that is why I said it after all." He looked at Kisai, who had tilted her head slightly to look at him. "So- is she dead or not?"

"Of course she's not dead." Yoh said, looking down at her. "You didn't hit her head on."

Hana yelled from the porch and Ryu came out to get him. They could hear the tall man babbling with the baby as he took him back inside. "If I had wanted to hit her I could have, don't think I couldn't have." Ren insisted, looking at her blank eyes. "I just…I think she could become a better shaman."

"Better than you you're saying?"

"No, never better than me- not even as good as Anna—but she could get better." He met her eyes for a brief moment, though she could not see him in her shocked state. "I just didn't want to kill her yet."

Yoh looked at him as he looked at Kisai. "I'll see you after your walk then? I'm sure dinner will be ready." Yoh turned and walked slowly back to the house before the rain got a chance to worsen.

He waited until Yoh was inside, the door was shut- before turning his gaze back to slashes in the side of the house. Ren replayed the fight in his mind, the ending, everything. Her face.

It didn't thunder but the rain became thick, bouncing off the ground like small balls of hail. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay in the rain for awhile and calm down- anger always got the better of him. Why had she seemed so scared of him all of a sudden, why hadn't' he killed her when he could have?

"I didn't want to kill her yet." Ren repeated to himself.

"What Master Ren?"

"I didn't want to kill her…at all.." He ran his finger over the blade of the kwan dao silently in the rain, watching the blood wash off and down to the ground. "At all Bason…I wanted her to stay…"

"I do not understand Master Ren."

"I think I was wrong about the Tao's being able to lo-" he froze for a moment then looked at Bason. "I meant I wanted her to be alive for our next fight. That's all. Come Bason, lets go see the shrine before we go to dinner."

"Yes Master Ren."


End file.
